


They Always Do

by mak2020



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27571738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mak2020/pseuds/mak2020
Summary: What was going on in Sam's head after Dean told him about Jack's fate? (S15 E16 & E17)
Kudos: 1





	They Always Do

"Just….drive. Just drive."

Sam was furious. His whole being was in turmoil. He was going to have to watch Jack die. A third time. And Dean. Dean was saying they had to accept it? To let Jack kill himself? 

If Dean said one more word, Sam was going to open the door and jump out of the car. 

Why did Dean always make these decisions, keeping things from him. For Sam's own good because he "can't handle it!" 

Sam thought they were past keeping secrets. They both had kept things hidden from the other and it never turned out well.

Jack….his kid….their kid. They were going to lose him, again.

How was Dean keeping a straight face? Jack was going to die! Sam knew Dean had a hard time forgiving Jack for their mother's death. But Dean was starting to accept Jack again. He baked him a birthday cake for heaven's sake!

Things were getting better. They had a plan to defeat Chuck, Amara was going to help, and all of them were on the same page. At least he had thought so. Now Cas was off somewhere trying to find another way. Dean was still backing Death's plan, being ok with Jack dying. 

Sam jumped out of car when they reached the bunker and went off without a backwards glance at his brother. Sam couldn't even look at Dean. He needed to talk to Jack. He needed to speak with Cas to see if he was getting anywhere. If Dean had only told him immediately, they could have been further along in the search for another way.

*******************

Sam spent the next couple of days reading and searching anything to do with God and his destruction. Apparently there wasn't much. Dead end after dead end. Is this how Dean felt when Sam decided to jump into the Cage? Or when Sam was doing the Trials? Helpless, useless, just waiting for his kid to die? Because Sam finally admitted to himself that he was Dean's kid more than Dean's kid brother. How did Dean keep it together and support Sam through it all? Sam couldn't do or say anything to Jack without falling apart.

Jack had further instructions from Billie. He had to go do a final ritual so that he could become the bomb that kills Chuck and Amara. Dean wanted Sam to come along. Sam just didn't want to deal with it. He had to find a way to save Jack. Cas was not having any luck, and was on his way back to the bunker. Maybe if he and Cas worked together, they might find something they could use. 

Dean was angry when Sam refused to go with them. He was always angry these days. The anger just bubbling under the surface. Ever since they got back from meeting with Amara. 

"Jack's not family!" shouted Dean. 

It was like a punch in the face for Sam to hear Dean say that, and another punch to the gut when he saw that Jack heard it too. What was wrong with Dean? Dean would consider Jack family if only because Sam does. No other reason needed. This was more than just anger. Dean wasn't acting like himself. In the car, Dean had complained that Sam was bringing up ethical and moral issues. Since when did Dean not want to do the right thing? Wasn't that Dean's whole MO? Always do what is right even if kills you? This was not the brother who raised him.

*******************

Dean and Jack came rushing into the bunker just as Sam was starting to fill Castiel in on everything he learned in Death's library and his meeting with the Empty. Chuck and Amara were already there and Jack had prepared his internal bomb to take them out. 

Sam tried to stop Dean and Jack, to explain what would happen if Death's plan was enacted, but Dean didn't want to hear it. As long as Billie's plan was going to take out Chuck, Dean was all for it. Ending Chuck and Chuck's control over their lives was the only thing that mattered, and Sam had better get out of his way!

Sam was in shock. Dean had a gun on him. Dean was willing to shoot him if he didn't step aside? They'd fought before, many times, but Dean never threatened him like this before. What was going on? Dean was breaking apart. He was so full of rage. Since when did Dean think it was ok for other people to sacrifice anything, especially their lives, so that Dean's life would be better? This was not his brother in front him holding him at gunpoint willing to trade anyone and everyone to be free of Chuck!

"What about me? Would you trade me?" asked Sam softly.

At least that got Dean's attention. He looked so lost. Sam continued talking. Telling him how Dean protecting Sam was the one constant, the one universal truth in Sam's life. Finally Dean looked down at the gun in his hand. He seemed a little confused that he was holding it as he clicked the safety back in place. And Sam let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding.

Suddenly there was an explosion and Chuck was there yelling at them that they still wouldn't give him his preferred ending. Sam couldn't concentrate on Chuck's monologue. He just realized that Dean had been behaving so horribly these past few days because of Chuck's influence. It wasn't really Dean saying Jack wasn't family, and it wasn't really Dean saying it was ok for Jack to die. 

Whatever happens now, they really will be on the same page, and truly have each other's backs. Side by side they can and will face anything. They always do.

**Author's Note:**

> Did a little one-shot for Dean, so I figure I should have one for Sam.


End file.
